When a user browses a website, the actions taken by the user may be indicative of the various likes and dislikes of the particular user. For example, if the browser of a website reviews material concerning a particular type of music, these actions may be indicative of the user being a fan of that type of music. Further, if the browser of a website reviews material concerning a particular political party, these actions may be indicative of the user being a member of/interested in that political party. Accordingly, by monitoring the actions taken by a browser of a website, the particular tastes of the user may be discernible.
Additionally, once the particular likes and dislikes of the user are determined, the user may be interested in purchasing complementary products/services if the user was made aware of the availability of such complementary products/services.